Balloony/Relationships
This page is about the interactions and relationships between Balloony and the other characters. Balloony is a generally kind character, but he won't take attitude from other characters, and can become irritable towards bossy teammates or anyone who wants to harm his friends. He will usually act sarcastic when anyone does something doesn't like. Black Hole In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Balloony is the only character who was killed when Black Hole got closer to the earth. Cloudy Status: Best friends David Balloony always appears to be upset with David. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he angrily demands that David lick the jawbreakers. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Balloony shows distaste towards David for being against their vomit cake. In "Fortunate Ben", Balloony sarcastically compliments David's piloting when it knocks Cloudy out. Balloony is however, happy to see David wake up in order to help them win. Status: Bad terms Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_12.55.21_PM.png 25991075 1601529563248171 1959797759 o.jpg YOURE_BAC.png|Balloony's only positive interaction with David Donut In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Balloony asks Donut what he did with Loser after he was eliminated. Donut gives him a no answer, stating "he eliminated him", Balloony asks again wanting him to be specific. Flower In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Balloony asks Flower what she has done when Black Hole starts to move closer to the earth. Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he was happy when Four recovered him. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Balloony reveals that he knows about EXIT which causes Four to grow suspicious of him. When Four calls team Beep, "beep beep" in "Four Goes Too Far", Balloony shows a sign of disapproval. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Balloony listened closely to the noises coming from Four while he's in the EXIT Status: Bad Terms Ice Cube In "The Glistening", Balloony votes for Ice Cube to be eliminated. This is only because everybody else was doing so. Status: Possible bad terms Leafy Balloony appears to dislike Leafy. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy offers to help him but he states he doesn't need help. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", on Leafy's loyalty chart, he has a score of 3, the lowest out of his team. Balloony is popped by Leafy in the same episode. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", it's revealed that Leafy has killed Balloony many times. Balloony was happy after Leafy was eliminated. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", he along with the rest of Beep don't want Leafy back on their team when she rejoins. Status: Enemies Loser Balloony appears to be one of the contestants who don't hate Loser for his lie in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Status: Fan Naily In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Naily falls past Beep, Balloony questions how she ended up in their tunnel and points out how that makes no sense. When Balloony shows his disbelief that no one is helping him dig, Naily says it's because it's a lost cause. Balloony suddenly realizes Naily is a nail and uses her body to break through the ground until the lava reaches his head. Nickel Balloony and Nickel appear to be friends, for the most part, even though they tend to argue a lot. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Balloony and Nickel agree that Fries' strategy in the challenge is good. In "Fortunate Ben", Balloony is upset that nobody feels bad about Cloudy being injured by saying, "Yeah, real pro everybody! Cloudy's doing just fine over here!" Nickel doesn't realize that Balloony is being sarcastic, and takes this literally. Balloony appears to be speechless. They both also try to figure out how they can keep their plane in the sky. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", he gets upset with Nickel for holding a fork in Woody's face. They both fight over the fork until they slip and Balloony ends getting popped. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Nickel boasts about easy the challenge is going thanks to Rocky's vomit, Balloony tells him that Rocky's acid isn't eroding as quickly as they are falling. When Balloony says that Rocky's stomach is to empty to vomit acid, Nickel sarcastically says "Not if he gets a refill", Balloony takes this as Nickel volunteering to become food for Rocky and tells Rocky to eat him. Status: Somewhat good terms Roboty In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he tells Roboty to give their team name to Four, he later jumps off of his antennae in order to get the basket to X. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Balloony is shown to able to understand what Roboty is saying and they both agree flying is the best way to win the contest. In "Four Goes Too Far", Balloony is also sad to see Roboty is eliminated, says goodbye to him, and is surprised to see that Roboty already left. Balloony then calls out his name asking where he is. Status: Friends Rocky Balloony appears to really like Rocky, as he calls him "Little One" and appears to like his vomit. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", he uses Rocky to melt a jawbreaker and tells him he did good. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Balloony asks if "Little One" is safe and tells him that everyone loves salt and vinegar. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he likes Rocky's "salt and vinegar" so much that he feels insulted when David hates the vomit cake. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want" and "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Balloony drags Rocky away from the Cake at Stake area and from Leafy. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", in order to dig without the use of shovels, Balloony shakes Rocky around to make him nauseous enough to vomit acid. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Balloony tells Rocky to eat Nickel to produce more acid since Nickel "volunteered". When Beep and Naily reach the roof of Golf Ball's underground factory, Balloony tells "Little one" to help him dig through it. Status: Friends Stapy Balloony is presumably enemies with Stapy since he was popped by him in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". Status: Enemies Woody Balloony and Woody appear to be friends. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk" they work together to come up with a team name. In "Fortunate Ben", he calls Woody a genius for dabbing as it helps their plane stay in the air longer. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Balloony thinks Nickel is attempting to stab Woody with a fork and tries to stop him. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Balloony correctly interprets Woody's incoherent speaking as "salt and vinegar" and eagerly agrees with his challenge strategy. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Rocky does nothing after Balloony tells him to help him dig, he tells Woody to help instead since he has arms. Status: Friends X In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Balloony is listening to the noises coming from Four, X tells him he shouldn't stand there. Balloony protests saying he can hear something, but X pulls him away. Category:Relationships